A UN TREN DE DISTANCIA
by Aidan Ross
Summary: Sus caminos se cruzan, el destino las une, pero un tren bastará para separarlas.
1. A un tren de distancia

**A UN TREN DE DISTANCIA.**

Haruka

Son las 6:10 p.m. y camino con el sol que también se dirige a su hogar luego de una jornada de apáticas faenas. Con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos, ando por las mismas calles recorridas de siempre, en las que puedo hallar mis propios pasos hundidos en el asfalto, en el tedioso ir y venir de los días que solo me recuerdan que mi vida se reduce y los surcos en mi rostro se alargan. Me dirijo al tren por la calle que topa con el cibercafé al que voy los fines de semana cuando no tengo nada que hacer, tan solo por no llegar a casa. La bifurcación de la avenida frente al local, me trae la esperanza de volver a verte, como la primera vez que te vi aquella mañana en la estación del tren central de Tokio. Tras años de habernos separado, encontrarte ahí fue una gran sorpresa, más aún cuando no esperaba que descendieras en la misma estación que yo. Tú me percibiste, nos vimos, nos ignoramos, bajaste del tren y caminaste lentamente delante de mí, no sé si esperabas que te hablara, que te alcanzara, o que corriera de prisa para dejarte atrás tal como lo intenté en el pasado, queriendo dejarte en el ayer, que hoy se hace presente. Tres escasos metros nos separaban, tres míseras zancadas que no di. No tenía derecho. Con temple, bajé las escaleras tras de ti, continué andando despacio, y tú pretendías actuar lo más normal posible, como si no estuviese ahí, pero casi podía sentir tu inseguridad, tu temor por caer de nuevo en mis redes, el pavor de tenerme en tu vida otra vez, el miedo de enterarme del lugar a donde te dirigías, de saber la dirección de tu nueva ocupación, de tu nuevo oficio._ "Lo sé, te conozco, sé que no me quieres cerca, solo somos dos desconocidos, pretende que lo somos y actúa normal, que el mundo no note que alguna vez te relacionaste conmigo. Yo no existo, no soy él, yo no estoy aquí." _Di vuelta en la primera calle, la calle del cibercafé, tú seguiste de frente. Sé que cuando tu alma dejó de sentirse agredida con mi presencia, respiraste profundo y descansaste, estabas libre otra vez, libre de mí, y continuaste tu camino con la frente en alto, como debe de ser. Yo volví sobre mis pasos de ayer, de antier y anteayer, no solo los que suelo dar en rumbo a mis labores, sino los que doy cada vez que tu imagen y tu nombre vuelven a mí. El día pasó, no hay nada nuevo, solo rutina.

Tiempo después, volví a encontrarte. Sin saber por qué, me detuve abruptamente en la esquina de la bifurcación, y miré a mi derecha. Ahí estabas otra vez, venías con una compañera de trabajo, conversando alegremente hasta que tus ojos se posaron en mí, y como si fuera un espanto, me miraste y tu corazón arreció, no me esperabas, lo sé. Caminé rápidamente hacia las escaleras del tren, subí con prontitud, no quería volver a estar tan cerca de ti. _"No, no otra vez, otra vez no."_ Subiste acompañada de ella por las escaleras al otro lado del andén, de punta a punta te miraba, de punta a punta me ignorabas. _"Yo no existo, no soy él, yo no estoy aquí." _Ese día abordamos el tren, tú en el tercer vagón, yo en el primero. Sabíamos a dónde íbamos, ambas al mismo sitio, al mismo lugar, la misma estación, hay que transbordar. Bajamos del tren en la estación central, más escaleras, más distancia. Trasbordamos al tren subterráneo, pretendí perderme entre la gente. Sí... te había perdido ya. Nuevamente, bifurcaciones... siempre hay bifurcaciones. Tú bajaste por la escalera de la izquierda, yo por la derecha. El camino nos une, pero siempre haya formas de alejarnos. Al fin que, así tiene que ser, es lo correcto, así es. El tren aparece, subimos, yo en el tercer vagón, tú en el primero. Dos estaciones después, el tren sale de tierra y continúa su camino por el cielo. Un cielo al que nunca podré aspirar. Te mentí, te engañé, lo sé. Otras tantas paradas y al fin llegamos, descendemos, te busco para no toparme contigo, pero, de nuevo, bifurcaciones, siempre hay una manera de escaparte, de escaparme. Escaleras, otra vez, bajo a tres metros de ti, pretendes que no me conoces, pretendo que no sé de ti. Tú te vas por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, y ya no sé de mí. Tu esperas el autobús, y yo me pierdo entre la gente. Yo llegué a mi destino, y tú, a medio camino.

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, te espero en el andén, pero no vienes, ¿te habrás ido ya? ¿O es que aún no llegas? El tren aparece, pero tú no. Al final del día, nada nuevo, solo otro día más. Camino al tren, me detengo frente al cibercafé, miro de derecha a izquierda, no hay huellas de ti, pienso que tal vez ya no trabajas ahí. Subo las escaleras, mi boleto del tren no funciona, el tipo que labora ahí no me dice nada aunque le exijo que me dé otro, solo me mira, y sin boleto, espera a que pase por el contador, pretende que lea su mente. Idiota. Miro a mi derecha, y ahí estás, te ríes de mí, te burlas de mí, atravieso el contador y subo rápidamente, sin saberlo, tú me sigues, a tres metros detrás de mí, a tres míseras zancadas, que no darás. Molesta, tomo mi lugar junto a la columna al final del andén, miro hacia atrás y tú tomas tu lugar al otro lado. El tren aparece, tú lo abordas, me cruzo de brazos, y me quedo ahí, mirándote partir como la primera vez, mirándote ir, a un tren de distancia, a un tren de ti.

El tiempo pasa, un nuevo año, aun es invierno, es de noche, todo está oscuro, espero el tren, tú subes por las escaleras al final del andén, tu cabello ha crecido, te llega a la cintura, en tus manos, un estuche de violín, pero no estás sola, un "él" te sigue, te miro de lejos, pero tú no te le acercas, él no es nadie, solo te hace compañía, como yo, algún día. La misma rutina, tú no me has visto, te sigo, y yo no existo, descendemos hacia el tren subterráneo, me escondo tras las escaleras, te miro con él, algo en mí duele, tú has cambiado, tú piel no es la misma, padeces lo que yo, los surcos de tu rostro recuerdan los míos, has crecido, como yo. Te desconozco, me desconozco, no soy él, yo no estoy aquí. El tren llega, y te aparta de mí, me dejas de nuevo, mirándote partir, a un tren de distancia, a un tren de ti.

Son las 7 y 10, hoy no te vi. Me dirijo a casa, dejé el tren en el pasado, muy atrás, olvidado. Con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos, camino por las calles recorridas de siempre, viendo el ir y el venir de los días. Hoy parece ser un buen día. Miro un cielo al que nunca podré aspirar, te mentí, te engañé, te dije que era un hombre, lo sé. Descubrir lo contrario no fue fácil, lo sé. Que fue demasiado tarde, también lo sé. Lo siento, pero me arrepiento, porque te amé. Recibiré mi castigo, lo sé, lo estoy padeciendo ya, está bien. El viento corre y mi alma deja de sentirse agredida, respiro profundo y descanso, estoy libre otra vez, continúo mi camino con la frente en alto, como debe de ser. Ya no volveré sobre los pasos de ayer, de antier y anteayer, no otra vez, esta vez no, no otra vez. Me detengo en la bifurcación casi al final de la calle, bifurcaciones, siempre hay bifurcaciones, miro la casa en la esquina, siempre repleta de felinos, siempre llena de mininos; un siamés en el segundo piso, un puñado más en la entrada, todos perezosos, todos armoniosos, para ellos nada es difícil, para ellos no hay bifurcaciones ni elecciones, solo una vida sencilla y nada más. Continúo mi camino y las antiguas casas de renta estrenan inquilinos, en la otra esquina, una pequeña tienda con algunos vecinos; doy vuelta a la derecha, y es mi calle, avanzo por la pared roída frente a la casa de un doctor, un doctor que siempre está en casa, no sé a qué hora trabaja, si es que trabaja. Más adelante, la casa de una artista, una pintora modernista, no sé a qué hora pinta, pero siempre encuentro sus obras incompletas, todas abandonadas en el porche, como yo en el andén, y ella, toda una pintora, como tú, mi bien. Metros más adelante, en la deteriorada y terrosa casa que alguna vez fue rosa, vive el soltero de la cuadra, un hombre rubio de más de 40 que barre las hojas por la mañana cuando salgo, y que continúa barriéndolas cuando regreso. Una señora pasa y pregunta: _"¿cuándo vas a acabar?"_ El responde que nunca. A veces me cuestiono si morirá barriendo la acera, si morirá barriendo su sodomía, como yo, mi alegoría. Sigo caminando y elevo la mirada hacia mi apartamento, allí te encuentro, y como a un espanto, te miro y mi corazón arrecia, no te esperaba. Nos vemos, nos ignoramos, camino lentamente hacia ti, no sé si esperas que te hable, que te alcance o que corra de prisa queriendo traer el ayer al hoy que se hace presente. Tres escasos metros nos separan, tres míseras zancadas que di a través de ti, imaginando que estabas aquí. _"No estás aquí, yo no soy él, nunca lo fui, él no existe, nunca existió, tú no estás aquí, en realidad nunca te vi, perteneces a mi imaginación, tú no estás aquí." _Abro la puerta de la casa, entro, me dirijo a la habitación, me siento frente al espejo, abro el cajón que rebosa recuerdos, que derrama ilusión, tu bolsa de cosméticos sigue aquí, tomo lo necesario, me miro, me embellezco, yo soy esta, esto es lo que soy, lo que todo el mundo quiere, eso soy. Termino, me miro al espejo, este arlequín, esta máscara de mujer, esta máscara de satín, soy yo, me desconozco, me miro, te desconozco, tomo el espejo de mano que olvidaste, acomodo mi cabello, me observo, esto es lo que debí haber sido, esto es lo que soy. Golpeo tu espejo contra el mueble, y en un arranque de furia se quiebra, como yo, me miro en los pedazos, esto es lo que soy. Tomo un trozo entre mis manos, me miro en el espejo frente a mí, te burlas de mí, me rio de ti, aprieto el trozo y la sangre brota, se derrama, esta soy yo, estoy aquí. Me llevo el trozo a la garganta, lates en mí. Una lágrima negra cae de mi mejilla. Esta soy yo, ¿no es así? Corto mi garganta, cesas al fin. Soy el reflejo en el espejo, me miro morir. Yo era ella, y fui él. Tú eres quién se va en este tren. Yo quién se queda en el andén, mirando mi vida irse, mirándote partir. A un tren de distancia, tan lejos, de ti.

_La aguamarina aborda y el tren parte de la estación balanceándose lentamente sobre los rieles, mientras que una figura etérea se queda en la plataforma y se disipa con el viento en un susurro:_

_"I love you..."_


	2. If

**If…**

Los pasos de Haruka resonaban en los escalones de la estación de tren, andaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, pensativa como siempre, tratando de rehuir a los recuerdos, más era inevitable. Subió al andén y se apoyó en la barandilla, desde hacía tiempo sus ojos mostraban cansancio, agotamiento, como si no hubiese podido dormir en semanas, quizá meses, y vivía con un nudo en la garganta que continuamente le hacía lucir como si estuviera a punto de llorar, más no era así, solo era una expresión que inconscientemente había adoptado. Exhaló con pesar, con el hastío de otro día más, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que el alma se le escapaba un poco, o tal vez ya la había perdido y solo era el aire contenido en el vacío. Entonces, reparó en la herida de su mano apenas cicatrizada y un golpe de nostalgia se reflectó en su mirada, seguía con vida gracias a una de sus amistades que le encontró semiinconsciente, y gracias a su trémulo pulso, la herida no había sido fatal, y desde entonces usaba cuellos altos para disimular su ridículo intento de suicidio. Se sentía tonta por haber fallado en algo tan simple como lo es fracturar la fragilidad de la vida. Ella no quería perdurar, para ella seguir respirando no significaba vivir, sino esperar a que la materia alcanzara a su espíritu ya fenecido.

De pronto, más pasos se escucharon en la escalera, más gente se unía a ella en el andén a la espera del tren. Minutos después, el tren aun no aparecía, Haruka levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia las interminables vías y no pudo evitar observar algo más en el ambiente:

—Michiru…

La joven aguamarina (de espalda a Haruka), subió la escalera en el otro extremo con un gran bolso al hombro, anduvo hasta una de las bancas, donde al llegar, se giró y colocó el bolso sobre la misma permitiéndole a Haruka mirar su estado. El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco, podría jurar que por un momento se detuvo, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y se sintió desfallecer, de no ser por su mano en el barandal recordándole la realidad, tal vez se habría colapsado; estaba aturdida y le costaba salir de su asombro, y a pesar de todo, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, se había petrificado, ver a Michiru embarazada era una de las cosas que más le aterraban, el que un día sucediera, el saber que alguien más que no es ella la había tocado era lo más traumático que podría haber experimentado jamás. Sabía perfectamente que era una realidad enteramente factible, más prefería no pensar en eso. _¿En verdad era ella?_ Se preguntó, y comenzó a contar los meses en que había dejado de verla, y se encontró de pronto en un interminable contar de los días. Sí, era plausible. Había dejado de verle desde hacía meses, muy podrían haber sido 8, quizá 9. ¿Por qué no? Está en edad de hacer su vida. _¿Por qué no…?_

Michiru, inadvertidamente giró el rostro hacia Haruka, y fijó la mirada en sus ojos con frialdad e indiferencia, entonces subió una ceja en un movimiento casi imperceptible y sonrió confiada, plena, orgullosa de la mujer que es. Haruka pudo leer claramente sus pensamientos que le decían: _"mírame, esto es lo que soy, acéptalo.__"_ Y esas palabras no dichas se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

Haruka tragó en seco y sintió como si la herida en su garganta se hubiera abierto, tragando el amargo y metálico sabor de su propia sangre, y por más que quiso desviar la mirada, no pudo. Segundos después, otro puñado de gente subió por la escalera frente a Michiru quién restándole atención, se sentó en la banca tomando su bolso como para buscar algo, entonces, un hombre apareció, se acercó a ella, y Michiru se levantó felizmente con rapidez y le saludó con un beso. Eso ya era demasiado, era la pesadilla de Haruka hecha realidad, ver a Michiru con alguien más, besando sus labios, sonriendo juntos, él tomando su abultado estómago con suavidad, sintiendo las posibles patadas del pequeño bebé en gestación, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Repentinamente el tren apareció en la distancia avanzando con prontitud, el silbato y el sonido de su paso sobre las vías hizo eco en el pecho de la rubia que perdía pisada sintiendo cómo su mundo temblaba y se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Michiru se levantó acomodando la bolsa sobre su hombro y el hombre le siguió poniendo la mano sobre su espalda protectoramente. Haruka bajó el rostro hacia las vías y su mirada se nubló, todo lo veía en monocromo, excepto la línea amarilla de protección a la orilla del andén, la misma que no debía cruzar hasta que el tren se detuviera, y anduvo hacia ella con paso lento, arrastrando los pies, el silbato hizo eco de nuevo, giró el rostro hacia Michiru, sería lo último que vería, y caminó dispuesta, esta vez no fallaría, aquellas vías serían su lugar de descanso, no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido.

Haruka esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y se arrojó al paso del tren, los desbocados ojos de Michiru derramaron gruesas lágrimas mientras atónita le miraba caer hacia las ruedas del tren que le despedazó. La gente alrededor gritó de espanto, y la sangre salpicó el andén, Haruka no existía más. Las madres en el andén tapaban los ojos a sus hijos apartándolos del lugar, otras mujeres sollozaban perplejas por la fatalidad, Michiru se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de desplomarse y caer desmayada junto al hombre que le gritaba, más ella no escuchó más.

El tren apareció en la distancia avanzando con prontitud, Haruka parpadeó un par de veces y el color regresó, aun seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que su mente se había abstraído, divagando un posible final, uno de tantos en los que imaginaba que Michiru lloraría y correría a su lado sintiéndose culpable, que le gritaría, o que incluso perdería el bebé tras la agitación; se sentía mal por pensar siquiera en que algo malo le sucediera al pequeño que refugiaba en su vientre, pero también se sentía incapaz de albergar algo bueno hacia él, aunque también formara parte de Michiru.

El tren arribaba al andén, y Michiru se levantó acomodando la bolsa sobre su hombro y el hombre le siguió poniendo la mano sobre su espalda protectoramente. Haruka sonrió con nostalgia, no, no podía con eso, miró al frente y dio un paso hacia las vías, el tren casi estaba por alcanzarle, Michiru sonrió con el hombre y miró a Haruka aproximarse a su final, el terror se manifestó en sus ojos, intuía perfectamente las intenciones de la rubia, la conocía bien, sabía que era inestable y lo haría, se sintió mal de provocarle, sabía que todo era su culpa y empujó el hombre tratando de correr hacia ella, pero este le detuvo con los brazos preguntando qué le pasaba, pero esta no escuchaba más que el estruendo del tren , todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y el hombre no la dejaba ir, Haruka dio otro paso más, solo se dejaría caer y era todo.

"_Adiós Michiru…"_

—¡Espere! —Gritó de pronto una chica que corría por la escalera y subió al andén tan rápido y sin precaución que tropezó con la baldosa y se precipitó justo hacia el paso del tren y cuando estuvo a punto de caer sobre las vías, Haruka apareció velozmente tomando su mano, y tiró de ella con tal fuerza que las derrumbó a ambas sobre el andén, cayendo duramente sobre el suelo, derramando todas las pertenencias de la joven sobre el piso.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció volver a su curso normal y el tren abrió sus puertas a la orilla de la plataforma. Haruka, adolorida, abrió los ojos que veían todo en monocromo, parpadeó dos veces y el color retornó, la puerta del tren estaba abierta justo frente a ella, como esperándole, la pequeña luz en el marco superior comenzó a parpadear anunciando que las puertas se cerrarían, estaba recargada en la orilla y miró hacia un costado. Michiru, inmóvil, le miraba apretando un puño sobre su pecho, aun estaba angustiada y el hombre la empujó dentro del vagón, Haruka se levantó con media y nostálgica sonrisa, la llamada de alerta de cerrado de puertas resonó y se extendió por unos segundos, el tren estaba por partir.

—¿Te encuentras bien…? —Preguntó la rubia inclinándose hacia la femínea y tímida jovencita de mediano cabello oscuro, anteojos y rasgos delicados, y le tendió la mano ayudándole a recomponerse.

—Sí, estoy bien… —Musitó mirando sus cosas regadas y se dispuso a ordenar.

Mientras tanto la alerta continuaba y Haruka regresó la mirada a Michiru quién no cambió su semblante, y la miraba como esperando que abordara el vagón, pero entonces, Haruka le sonrió con resignación, asintió con la cabeza, y con un leve movimiento de mano, se despidió, de su gran amor.

—¿La conoces? —Preguntó el hombre junto a Michiru quién sonrió con alivio y negó con la cabeza.

—No... —Dijo sabiendo que el hombre no se refería a la rubia, pero ella sí. Ella no la conocía, solo conoció al hombre, que Haruka fue ante sus ojos.

Las puertas se cerraron y Haruka se inclinó a ayudar a la muchacha que arrodillada, aun recolectaba sus pertenencias, el tren echó a andar, y Michiru partió con él, dejando a Haruka de nuevo en el andén, mirándole por la ventana, mientras partía a su nueva vida. Sin _él_.

—Toma. —Dijo Haruka aun inclinada frente a la joven tras recoger un puñado de revistas.

—Ah… gracias… —Respondió ella tomándolas de manos de Haruka quién recogió otra revista que se encontraba un poco más lejos.

—Son muchas revistas de motocross, no creí que esto le interesara a alguien como tú. —Dijo la rubia cuando de pronto, se encontró con su propio rostro en una portada de automovilismo.

"Tenoh-Haruka, la revelación del año." Decía la revista evocando sus días de gloria.

—Ah, no, es que estoy investigando sobre… corredores de autos y esas cosas, yo… verás, escribo g,uiones para películas y… esta trata de un corredor que se enamora, pero, desgraciadamente no es correspondido y entonces… —Dijo la muchacha aun acomodando las revistas sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Haruka.

—Entonces yo podría ayudarte, si… quieres.

Haruka le extendió la revista con la portada hacia arriba.

—Ah… —La joven la tomó, miró la revista y luego levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los intensos ojos verdes de la rubia, y la reconoció, reparó de nuevo en la revista, y regresó a su mirada—. Tú…

—Soy Tenoh, Tenoh-Haruka.

—Toujo… Aya.

Ambas se sonrieron, y se saludaron, luego se sentaron en la banca a charlar mientras esperaban un nuevo tren; y al poco rato descubrieron que tal era su afinidad, que no notaron el paso del tiempo ni de los trenes, que siguieron y siguieron su curso hasta caer la noche, y se quedaron juntas, en aquella estación, mirando los trenes pasar, y la vida, continuar.


End file.
